femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saints (Hitman: Absolution)
The Saints (also known as Initiative 424 within the ICA) were an elite group of nine female assassins, who were ordered by Benjamin Travis to eliminate Agent 47 after his arrival at the Waikiki Inn. Diana's Contract In 2013, The Saints are contracted to find and terminate Agent 47. As the trailers have proven, the mission is a complete failure, resulting in the deaths of all the agents at 47's hands. However, Dixon is seen at the end of The Saints' ICA File trailer in a hospital, recovering from her wounds in a deep coma, though the events in the trailers differ from the ones in the game. In Absolution, the Saints are first seen interrogating a man in Panama when Dixon gets a phone call from Travis. She then kills their target and the group packs up and leaves. In Attack of the Saints, 47 checks into the Waikiki Inn to stay for the night. The Saints, along with a full crew of Agency mercenaries, are on to him and attack the motel, killing many people in the area and intending to cover up the deaths as an unfortunate gas leak explosion by blowing up the place. 47 kills all of them and escapes and, in the Cornfield segment, finds a ringing cell phone to which Travis is calling. He tells him "mission failed" and escapes. Background The Saints began as an experimental wetworks unit. Proposal for the formation of the hit squad came directly from Benjamin Travis. The official name for the campaign was ICA Initiative 424, with the squad codenamed The Saints. The initiative involved "the recruitment, training and deployment of female agents to conduct field operations under cover of spiritual persons". LaSandra Dixon was assigned field captain. She was responsible for scouting for potential candidates. Mentioned by an ICA tactical unit member, majority of the recruits are war orphans, domestic dispute victims and probationary convicts, with a history of violence. After recruitment was finalized and approved on May 2, 2007, The Saints began their training in weapons handling and marksmanship, interrogation and torture techniques, hand-to-hand combat, demolition, biochemistry and electronic communications. The agents were also taught the language and deportment of nuns. Having excelled in their training beyond Agency expectations, The Saints were finally greenlit for field operations in July 2007. They are responsible for numerous high profile assassinations around the globe, proving themselves from contract to contract. They have participated in operations in Madrid, Prague, and even a botched meeting to kill Castro in Cuba. Their notoriety has earned them the name "Angels of Death". The only mark against their otherwise sterling reputation was the loss of a teammate, Boo, during a mission in Spain. Appearance The Saints work undercover dressed as Nuns. Underneath their robes however, they don fetish latex outfits and seductive thigh high boots. Some of the Saints are shown to have tattoos of the ICA logo on their shoulders. Some of the bigwigs in ICA are skeptical of the Saints' appearances. At least one co-worker of Benjamin Travis believes that the sexual nature of their outfits completely nullifies the point of them dressing as nuns. They use different weapons, rather than Agency issued assault rifles, they use Agency issued PDWs, and they are the only enemies in game use RPGs. Trivia * The leader is voiced by Vivia A Fox who played Vernita Green in the Kill Bill series. Gallery 2255915-7 5 2012 12 10 01 pm.jpg Big 1420606404 image.jpg HMA 2012-12-02 15-03-14-15.jpg Hitman-Absolution-nuns.jpg HitmanSaints-500x281.jpg Hitman Absolution - Attack of the Saints.jpeg Image hitman absolution-19272-2284 0014.jpg Image hitman absolution-19272-2284 0023.jpg Trailer hitman absolution attack of the saints 1920x1080 wallpaper www.miscellaneoushi.com 14.jpg Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Garter Belt Category:Latex Category:Leather Category:Lingerie Category:Machine Gun Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nun Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Demise: Video Game Variance